


I Love You More Than–

by T (TN_Night), TN_Night



Series: #EreriWeek2016 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Cute Ending, Drabble, EreRi Week 2016, Established Relationship, Levi's Chia Pet, M/M, Pancakes, Pets, Rabbits, argument, because that should definitely be a tag, kinda domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/T, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/TN_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ball has dropped and the Chia pet has been devoured. Can their relationship survive this, or will the fluffy creature be the end of it?! </p><p>(Summary written by my editor. Current summary more dramatic than the original one but still better. Embarrassingly bold summary put up as a birthday present yOU BETTER LIKE THIS AMANDA.)</p><p>Written for Ereri Week 2016. Prompt: Animals/Pets. </p><p>(Story beta'd by aelmer6 from ff.net. Thank you!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You More Than–

**Author's Note:**

> As you've probably noticed by now, I write "Yeager" as "Jäeger." Don't judge me, it looked more correct.

 

 

One peaceful afternoon, Eren had decided to treat himself. He’d just bought a new book that he was eager to read, and the birds chirping outside his apartment complex could be heard even from the tenth floor with the window open. A nice breeze came along with that opening, as well. It was the perfect setting.

 

“JÄEGER.” Levi yelled angrily from the kitchen, shattering the peace and scaring the shit out of the unsuspecting Eren, who was lying on their bed, reading his new book which he’d now lost his page to from dropping it. 

 

The brunet scrambled off the bed, cautiously but quickly making his way into the kitchen. Whatever Levi was yelling about had to be bad because he never yelled. He was angry nearly 100% of the time, but he rarely raised his voice. His boyfriend couldn’t be in danger, though, because he wouldn’t’ve used his last name to call him. Eren didn’t think he’d heard the older man call him “Jäeger” since they first met. 

 

He slid on the wooden floors and grabbed onto the wall to support himself as he stopped beside the fridge, looking up and meeting eyes with a very angry Ackerman.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, slightly winded. He made a mental note, which he would probably forget, to visit the gym more often.

 

“What’s wrong? WHAT’S WRONG?” Levi asked rhetorically, his volume increasing even more at the last word, “What’s fucking _wrong_ is that your goddamn MENICE of an animal _ate_ _my Chia Pet_.” He spat, and Eren swore that he could see actual flames in his eyes.

 

But he just could not find it in himself to take the situation seriously. Behind his short nuclear bomb of a boyfriend sat his overtly calm pet rabbit, standing in all its fluffy grey glory, next to a demolished cat-shaped Chia Pet. He wasn’t too worried about how the fuck Mr. Titan got out of his tightly locked metal cage; no, he was more concerned with the fact that he was about to laugh at a situation that his boyfriend might just well explode over at any given second.

 

“A-ah.” Eren started, hoping Levi would think his word break was from nervousness and not from his escaped first chuckle.

 

Because he knew very well that Levi liked to be regarded as intimidating. 

 

“Well, um, I can, uh…I can get you another one?” 

 

Levi’s glare intensified. Eren knew what he wanted. No matter how much he loved Levi, he could never not dislike the fact that his boyfriend _despised_ animals. When Eren brought home a rabbit from the shelter down the road, Levi was not pleased, to say the least.

 

But, with a little bargaining, he was allowed to keep the furry creature. 

 

Eren had a feeling that that agreement was going to change really soon. 

 

“And what about when that pest eats through the next Chia Pet, huh? And the next? All those months of growing the perfectly groomed greens will be wasted again and again. The simpler solution is to just get rid of the damn rabbit, don’t you think?” Levi’s eye twitched.

 

Eren actually did cower away at that. He didn’t really have an argument here other than– “But…but I love Mr. Titan…”

 

The bomb tilted his head, “More than I loved my plant?” He took a step closer to Eren, making the other take a step back, “More than you love me?” He tagged on, which actually annoyed Eren.

 

“Hey, whoa, wait a minute,” he stood up straighter, Levi doing the same, a perplexed expression washing over his face, “I don’t love my rabbit more than I love you. Sure, that rabbit is awesome, cozy, and reminds me of great memories, but you do all of those things for me and more, not to mention thousands of times better.” Now the brunet was the one stepping forward, going until he had Levi pinned leaning against the adjacent counter top. 

 

“E-Eren–“ Levi put his hands up, trying to stop his boyfriend from squishing him.

 

“No, no, shut up for a second. I love that rabbit and I love you. I’m sorry about your Chia Pet but I’m not going to get rid of _my_ pet just so we can be ‘ _even’_.”

 

Levi’s expression softened. He looked behind himself, peering at the so-called evil creature that was currently munching on a newly-sprouted chia seed. He sighed, twisting himself and picking the rabbit up, turning back so he could hand the fluffy creation of God over to Eren.

 

“Just…please don’t let him eat any more of my stuff.”

 

Eren’s looked down at the animal’s beady black eyes before he picked him up holding him up facing Levi. 

 

“ _Thank you Levi~”_ Eren said in some ridiculous voice, pretending to be the fuzzy ball in his arms.

 

Levi shook his head and sighed, pushing his boyfriend away softly and turning to sweep off the dirt and chewed greenery from the countertop. Eren felt guilty. He basically got let off the hook for something he should be held accountable for. The corner of his mouth turned up in thought and he jumped up when he thought of something. 

 

He hopped over to the pantry and grabbed out a few ingredients and a bowl. 

 

Levi turned around and threw the remains of his bush out, “What are you doing?” 

 

“Making you chocolate pancakes!” The brunet said excitedly, accidentally spilling flour all over himself but he paid it no mind, going back to mixing the recipe he knew by heart. 

 

“Why?” Levi asked, still confused.

 

“ _Because_ I feel bad and rabbits can’t eat chocolate!” When he saw that Levi still didn’t get it, he moved and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. “I wanna show you that I don’t just do shit for him.” He nodded towards the rabbit, sitting on the countertop again. “I love you and this is something that he can’t have but you can.”

 

“I…” Levi said, “That’s the weirdest logic I’ve ever heard.” Eren looked deflated, “But, it’s really sweet and I appreciate it.” He finished.

 

Eren’s smile returned, lighting up his face as he quickly swivelled around to continue whipping up the batter. Levi shook his head, heading off to their bedroom.

 

ª•ª•ª•ª

 

Eren turned the stove off, placing the last cake onto a plate and bringing it down the hall. He thought for a second as he walked into the room, seeing the other man lying flat on their bed and reading his book. The scene would look perfect…if only they’d had…“Levi, what do you think about getting a dog?”

 

“ _No.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This week's stories really didn't turn out how I wanted them to. I guess I'm just having a bad writing week. I'm working on some other shit right now though, so if you like my writing, SNK, angst, and Ereri, stay tuned! I'll have it up sometime in the next twenty years!


End file.
